Hófehérke
by Assa-h
Summary: Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer hét fiú, akik úgy döntöttek, szórakoznak egy kicsit – Tom Denem kárára...


Minden jog Rowlingé - újfent és mindig -, én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőit egy kis írogatáshoz.

A Kívánság Üst-játékra készült, ajándékba Serrenának. :-))

Köszönöm a segítséget mellonsnak és finnigannek. :-)

* * *

Hófehérke

A közeli szobából, abból a hatalmas hálóteremből, ami szinte a padlás egészét elfoglalta, kiabálás és rekedt nevetés hangjai szűrődtek ki. Tom eddig többé-kevésbé magabiztosan sétált a folyosón – bár éppen tilosban járt –, most azonban igazított a léptein, és megpróbált a lehető legkevesebb zajt csapva elosonni az ajtó előtt. Igazából nem is lett volna szabad, hogy meghallják, de az arannyal átszűrt, bizonytalan félhomályban rálépett az egyik fránya, korhadt padlódeszkára és az megreccsent a talpa alatt.

Lélegzetvételnyi idő sem telt el, máris nyikordulva tárult mellette az ajtó, és két kíváncsi fej bukkant fel a nyílásban. Tom el akart iszkolni, kihasználva, hogy a bentiek szemének szokni kell a sötétséget, ám alig három-négy sietős lépést tett, mikor felcsattant mögötte a parancs:

– Gyere csak ide, Tom Denem!

Esze ágában sem volt, most akár még futni is hajlandó lett volna, de épphogy nekilendült, valaki megragadta a grabancánál fogva és bependerítette a szobába. A világ túlságosan gyorsan pördült meg körülötte; mielőtt még felfoghatta volna a látványt, a vasmarok durván egy rozzant, hideg székre nyomta.

– Megkukultál, Tom? Szóltam, hogy beszédünk van veled.

– Hallottalak – felelte a fiú egykedvűen.

Ott voltak mind a heten, a szoba összes lakója. Tizenhat-tizenhét éves fiúk, a legidősebbek az intézetben. Ralph, Winston és Miles összefont karral álltak a jobbján, és ridegen, ugyanakkor valamiféle rosszindulatú kíváncsisággal az arcukon figyelték, mi történik. Joshua, aki jelenleg a vezér szerepében tetszelgett, a térdeire támaszkodva egészen közel hajolt Tomhoz, és úgy vizslatta. Aaron és Hubert általában nem vettek részt a másik öt mókáiban, de segítséget várni tőlük őrültség lett volna – ezt előbb-utóbb minden gyerek megtanulta –, a kimaradásuk pusztán annyit jelentett, hogy némák és szenvtelenek maradtak, bármi zajlott is a szemük előtt – viszont készséggel végignézték, amit a többiek műveltek. Ezúttal is a háttérbe húzódtak, Hubert egy megfordított széken ült, hanyagul a háttámlára könyökölve, Aaron az ajtóval szemközti emeletes ágyon, agyonlapozgatott, kopott könyvvel az ölében. A hetedik fiú, Jonathan, pedig őt tartotta az inge nyakánál fogva.

– Nem tudom, miért ólálkodtál itt; nem is érdekel – szólalt meg Joshua, miután kellőképp kiélvezte Tom szorult helyzetét. – De nagy szívességet tettél vele, tudod-e? – Rávigyorgott Ralph-ék triójára, akik engedelmesen, mintha csak vezényszóra tették volna, felröhögtek. Joshua elégedetten fordult vissza Tomhoz, és csevegő, mesélős hangon folytatta. – A vén Cole a kelleténél kicsit jobban meghúzhatta a gines üveget… ugyanis megbízott minket, hogy dobjunk össze a kölyköknek egy színdarabot farsangra. – Miközben beszélt, a sarokba tolt asztalhoz lépett. Tom gyanakodva nézte. – Aaron már ki is választotta, mi legyen a produkció. – Joshua a háta mögé dugott kézzel, újra megállt Tom előtt. – Most tartjuk a szereplőválogatást. Örülök, hogy beugrottál. Utáltam volna, ha le kell érted másznunk két emeletet. Tudod, az én lustaságom, meg Hubert fájós lába… – Hirtelen előrelendítette a kezét.

Tom ösztönösen oldalra rántotta a fejét, mire Jonathan elengedte a ruháját, és helyette a hajába markolt, hogy egyenesen tartsa.

Joshua negédes mosollyal ingatta a fejét. – Nem kell a cirkusz, nem fog fájni. Megígérem. – Tom gyűlölködve meredt rá – másra úgysem tudott volna –, aztán meglátta, mit tart a fiú a kezében: rozsdásszélű, homályos tükör volt, a közepén repedés futott végig. És most hogy Joshua szinte az orrához nyomta, az egész felületet az ő sápadt, haragos arca töltötte be. – Mondd szépen: tükröm, tükröm, mond meg nékem… – gügyögte a fiú.

Tom makacsul összepréselte a száját.

– Ugyan már, Tom! Ne szégyenlősködj! – biztatta Joshua behízelgően. – Hiszen tökéletes vagy a szerepre. Ismered a mesét, nem? A királyné azt kívánta: bőre legyen olyan, mint a hó, ajka, mint a vér, haja, mint az ében… Mintha rólad írták volna.

Ralph, Winston és Miles megint röhögtek és Aaron is elmosolyodott. (Hubertet Joshua épp eltakarta előle, Jonathant pedig eddig sem látta.)

Tom szólni akart, hogy keverik a szerepeket – mert ő természetesen ismerte a mesét (Mrs. Cole-t néha elöntötték az anyai érzések, általában akkor, ha előtte ő öntögette magába a gint, és felolvasó délutánokat tartott a kisebbeknek) –, viszont sejtette, hogy azzal csak adná alájuk a lovat, a saját helyzetét nehezítve.

– Azt hiszem, nem kétséges, hogy neked kell a hercegnőt játszanod – jelentette ki Joshua kenetteljesen. – Már csak egy próba van hátra. A kulcsepizód. Miles, a statisztát! – rendelkezett harsányan.

Miles lehajolt, és egy szakadt cipősdobozt emelt fel a földről, majd óvatosan a másik fiú felé nyújtotta. Joshua éppolyan vigyázva csúsztatta a kezét a fedél alá.

Tom hiába pislogott oldalra, hogy lássa, mit csinálnak, csak annyit tudott kivenni, hogy Joshua zihál az erővel visszafojtott nevetéstől. Aztán a fiú megfordult; szorosan a két tenyere közé zárva, óriási, zöld varangyot tartott. – Csókold meg a hercegedet!

Tom képtelen volt tovább türtőztetni magát, vadul rázni kezdte a fejét, az se érdekelte, ha Jonathan csomókban tépi ki a haját. – Hülye, az teljesen másik mese! – tört ki belőle.

Joshua nem foglalkozott vele, izgatottan közelítette a rusnya, közönyös állatot a tiltakozó gyerek felé.

Jonathan még több fürtöt húzott a markába, és kegyetlenül megrántotta a fiú haját.

Tom kénytelen volt feladni a korábbi elképzelését; igenis érdekelte, hogy Jonathan puszta kézzel megskalpolja-e vagy sem. Könnyek csípték a szemét, és már csak arra koncentrált, hogy a száját összeszorítva tartsa. Aztán valami ragadósat és hideget érzett – hosszan, egy percig is akár, és mikor vége lett, felcsattant körülötte a vad, gúnyos kacagás. Ő pedig fintorgott és prüszkölt.

Joshua csalódottan vizsgálgatta az undok varangyot. – Nem változott herceggé. Kár. Hoppon maradtál, Hófehérke. Vagy szeretnéd még egyszer megpróbálni?

Tom kíváncsisága egy pillanatra legyőzte a dühöt és az undort. – Honnan szereztétek azt a dögöt?

– Kölcsönkértük – rántotta meg a vállát Ralph.

– Billy Stubbstól – tette hozzá Miles.

– Nem mintha tudna róla – fejezte be a gondolatot Winston.

Tom nem foglalkozott velük tovább. Sokkal jobban izgatta az a kérdés, hogyan nyerhetne egérutat. Az egyetlen lehetséges megoldásnak azt tartotta – bár minden porcikája berzenkedett tőle –, hogy igyekszik úgy terelgetni az eseményeket, hogy mihamarabb elérjenek a mélyponthoz. Akkor aztán a heccelődés kifullad, és a hét fiú elveszti iránta az érdeklődését. Elviekben. – Ha én vagyok Hófehérke, akkor ti volnátok a törpék? – kérdezte ártatlanul. – A létszám éppenséggel stimmel...

– Nézzenek oda! – Joshua szeme megvillant, de őszinte harag helyett inkább lázas izgalom vibrált a tekintetében – és együgyű hála, hogy Tom ilyen szépen a kezére játszik. – Hogy kinyílt a bagólesőd, te kis nyavalyás! De tudod… használhatnád másra is, nem felesleges dumára…

Tom tudta, mi következik. Behunyta a szemét, és undorodva tűrte, hogy Joshua a szájához dörgölje a varangy nyálkás, hűvös testét.

* * *

Tom nesztelenül haladt a néma folyosókon, aztán fel a lépcsőn, a padlásszoba ajtaja felé. Nem érezte, hogy lépne, és gyorsabb volt, mint addig bármikor – ember nem is mozoghatott így. Nem nyúlt a kilincs felé, keresztülsiklott a kopott ajtón. Tudta, hogy megteheti; testetlen volt, könnyű, senki számára nem érzékelhető, puszta árny… Álmodott.

A hálóterem sötét volt, csak az elvásott, ósdi függönyön szűrődött át némi ezüstös derengés London éjszakai fényárjából. Mégis látta őket, tisztán, egytől-egyig. Winston ágya ugyan a helyiség másik végében állt, de elég volt gondolnia rá, és már is ott találta magát mellette. Winston nyugtalanul morgott valamit, és kicsit arrébb húzódott – a keskeny, ócska vaságy sikítva nyikordult a mozdulatra. Tom állhatatosan nézte őt; kaján örömet lelt abban, ahogy a fiú öntudatlanul is menekülni próbál a pillantása elől. Miles aludt a legfurcsábban, merev testtartással, mintha vigyázzban állna – a takaróján ilyenformán egyetlen ránc sem volt. Joshua szétvetette a tagjait, Aaron hason feküdt, a bal karja lelógott az emeletes ágyról, Hubert összegubózott és a fal felé fordult, Ralph félig a párnája alá fúrta a fejét, Jonathanban pedig nem volt semmi jellegzetes – ő jelenleg éppen ezzel rítt ki a többiek közül.

Tom elég hamar megunta nézni őket. – Ébredjetek fel! – Tudta, hogy kimondta, bár nem hallotta, és nem érezte azt sem, hogy mozgott volna a szája.

Winston engedelmeskedett elsőnek; még csukott szemmel motyogta: – Gyújts villanyt, Josh!

– Miért? Mi van? – kérdezett vissza a fiú ingerülten, de azért csak felült az ágyban, és a kapcsoló után kezdett tapogatózni.

– Csak gyújts villanyt – ismételte Winston türelmesen, mint aki tökéletesen tudatában van a saját igazának, amit úgyis mindjárt megértenek az akadékoskodók is.

Ahogy a szobát elöntötte a csupasz égő gyér narancsfénye, Tom – nem talált jobb szót az érzésre – füstté vált. Nem volt többé teste, súlya, nem voltak izmai, inai… korlátai. Ott lebegett fölöttük; a tudata, az érzékei mintha az egész szobát betöltötték volna, ő uralta, és azt akarta, hogy a hét fiú szorongjon… féljen… zuhanjon mélységes, sötét pánikba. Leginkább Joshuát figyelte; ő és persze Jonathan voltak, akikre a legengesztelhetetlenebbül haragudott.

Winston, odaát, a szoba túlfelén lerugdosta magáról a takarót. A művelet nehezen ment, mert a lábai rövidebbek voltak a megszokottnál – a természetesnél –, ahogy összement a karja, a törzse, minden porcikája. (Úgy tűnt, egész bizarr módon, valamelyest még mulattatja is a dolog.)

Tom bosszankodott ezen, és rögtön el is határozta, hogy kiköszörüli a csorbát. (Beleveri Winston buta, könnyelmű fejébe, hogy nem álmodik – ahogy azt bizonyára szentül hiszi.) Ám ekkor Joshua teli torokból felordított, és – hogy ne vesztegesse az idejét – kipattant az ágyból.

– Összezsugorodtunk – állapította meg Ralph rezignáltan, majd hatalmasat ásított. (Valószínűleg jobban bánta azt, hogy nem alhat tovább nyugodtan.)

Hubert a szoba közepén álldogált, és újra meg újra sürgetően intett a kezével, magához hívva a többieket, Aaron nagy nehezen lekecmergett az ágyról, és szigorúan figyelte a lassabban eszmélő társaikat. Joshua kábán ténfergett oda hozzájuk, Ralph viszont néhány méretes lépéssel azonnal mellettük termett és Jonathan is feléjük sétált.

Winston és Miles szintén elindult, hogy csatlakozzanak a sebtében összeállt kupaktanácshoz; Winston szabadon mozoghatott, Miles azonban belegabalyodott a takarójába és esetlenül a padlóra pottyant. Sietősen feltápászkodott, és a másik fiú után rohant. „Túl gyorsan ide fognak érni. Elrontják a játékot – gondolta Tom elkedvetlenedve. – Ha kisebbek lennének…"

És már azok is voltak: épp csak akkorák, mint egy közepes növésű ember karja ujjhegytől könyékig.

Miles megtorpant futtában. Összezavarta, hogy míg egy másodperccel korábban alig pár méter választotta el a barátaitól, most majd' mérföldnyire nyúlt az út. A másik hat fiú nem fogta fel ennyire tragikusan az újabb fordulatot; beletörődő grimasszal közelebb araszoltak egymáshoz.

– Ötlet? – érdeklődött Hubert.

Jonathan megvonta a vállát, Ralph, Winston és Joshua – éppolyan tanácstalanul – utánozták.

– Azt mindenestre leszögezhetjük, uraim, hogy ez nem álom. – Végre Miles is megérkezett. (A csuklóját dörzsölgette – ráeshetett az imént.)

Aaron ránézett, majd komoran bólintott.

– Nyilvánvaló – mondta Hubert ugyanoly arckifejezéssel. (A többiek túl riadtak voltak, hogy pimaszkodni kezdjenek, amiért az egyértelműt állapítják meg újra meg újra.)

– Mit tegyünk? – kérdezte Ralph aggodalmasan.

– Mit tehetünk? – pontosított Hubert.

– Semmit, ahogy felteszem, más se tehet értünk semmit – jelentette ki Aaron kíméletlenül. – Mindenestre ki kell jutnunk innen. Gyertek! – Intett nekik, hogy kövessék, és elindult az ajtó felé.

Tom megint elégedetlen volt. „A törpék öregek" – gondolta. A mesekönyv szakállas, ősz bácsiknak ábrázolta őket… És a hét apróság abban a pillanatban már szakállas és ősz is volt. Joshua dühödten fújtatott, Miles kétségbeesetten markolászta a bozontos, piszkosszürke szakállat, ami egészen a mellkasáig ért.

– Álljatok a hátamra! – sürgette őket Aaron, nem törődve a hirtelen hófehérré vált loboncával. – Együtt talán elég magasak leszünk elérni a kilincset.

– Na és utána? – Joshua bambán pislogott.

– Szarok rá, mi lesz utána! – A szokatlan trágárság – Aaron nem beszélt csúnyán, igaz, a kisebbek előtt általában sehogy sem – megtette a hatását. Joshua végre tétován bár, de megmoccant, a többiek pedig követték a példáját.

Hubert egyetértően bólogatott. – Csak jussunk ki innen. Ez legalább valami tervféle…

Aaron, Winston és Jonathan – mivel ők voltak a legerősebbek – vállalták, hogy alkotják a készülő torony alapját. Aztán következett Joshua és Hubert, végül Miles, aki még mindig fájlalta a csuklóját, így nem bírt volna nagyobb súlyt megtartani. Ralph – ő volt a legmagasabb – óvatosan kapaszkodott fel az ingatag, nyögdécselő építmény tetejére. A másik hat miniatűr fél-törpe arca lilásvörös volt az erőlködéstől, ő viszont félt – és így inkább elsápadt.

Mélyeket lélegzett mielőtt felállt volna Miles hátára, aztán már csak arra figyelt, hogy kellően úrrá legyen a lábai vad remegésén, nyújtózkodott… már-már megérintette az áhított kilincset… ha bele tudna csimpaszkodni…

Tom ezt mégsem tűrhette. – Törpék vagytok, legyetek hát kövérebbek!

Abban a minutumban felfúvódtak, mint holmi luftballon, amibe hirtelen túl sok levegőt pumpáltak – és a torony összeroskadt. A fiúk fájdalmas kiáltásokkal, egymás hegyén-hátán értek földet.

Jonathan és Aaron nyugton feküdtek, és várták, hogy a többiek lemásszanak róluk, Hubert viszont négykézlábra küzdötte magát és arrébb mászott, hogy aztán ott rogyjon le újra, Joshua a lábait próbálta kiszabadítani az összegabalyodott végtagok közül, Miles és Ralph káromkodtak…

Tom lassan távolodott a hét küszködő törpétől, pufók, dühtől kipirult arcuk egyre halványodott… Ébredezett.

* * *

A szűkös kis ebédlő nyüzsgött az élettől, edények csörömpöltek, nyelvek peregtek szaporán, álmokat és aznapi terveket mesélve, a kicsik mohó élvezettel habzsolták a reggelire kapott tejbedarát, mikor a padlás hét lakója ásítozva, karikás szemekkel bebotladozott az ajtón. Miután nehézkesen, ólmos mozdulatokkal elfoglalták a helyüket, nem nyúltak az ételhez, hanem laposakat pislogva, mogorván bámultak a semmibe.

Mrs. Cole egy ideig homlokráncolva figyelte a merőben szokatlan jelenséget, aztán az asztalokat és az össze-vissza álló székeket kerülgetve odasietett hozzájuk. Csípőre tett kézzel, számon kérően kérdezte: – Mi van magukkal?

– Rosszat álmodtunk – mormolta Miles félig csukott szemmel.

Az asszony hüledezve nézett végig az elgyötört arcokon. – Mindannyian?!

– Igen – morogta a másik hat fiú maga elé.

A közelben ülők hallották, és suttogva adták tovább a hírt, ami akár még igaz is lehetett volna, csakhogy akadt néhány furcsaság: Miles arcát apró, vörös vágások borították – nyilvánvaló volt, mit csinált, holott addig nem volt szüksége borotválkozásra –, Winston pedig reggeli közben – aztán egész álló nap – a haját piszkálgatta-húzogatta, hogy elrejtse a közvetlenül a füle felett fehérlő tincset.

Tom persze észrevette, és a szíve dörömbölt a magányos diadalmámortól. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, ami az éjjel történt, igazság szerint, nem is mert válaszokat keresni rá. Csak egy volt a fontos: nem álmodott. Valami megfejhetetlen, rejtelmes módon, amit éjszaka tett, valóságos volt.

* * *

A próbákat végül mégis elkezdték, köszönhetően annak, hogy Mrs. Cole ginmentes állapotában is emlékezett a fiúkra osztott feladatra, és ami még meglepőbb volt, a hét jómadár komolyan és felelősségteljesen fogott neki a megvalósításnak. Tom azzal hízelgett magának, hogy ez nem kis részben az ő tréfás bosszújának az eredménye, csak az szegte némileg kedvét, hogy őt is rákényszerítették a szereplésre. Nem Hófehérkeként természetesen – a sanyarú sorsú királylányt a vele egykorú Amy Benson alakította –, ezúttal ő lett a herceg. Merthogy Joshua megpendítette Mrs. Cole-nak, Tom milyen ideális külső adottságokkal rendelkezik a figura megformálásához. „Olyan mint egy szobor, vagy… egy porcelánbaba, és van benne valami – úgy tett, mintha keresné a szavakat, mintha nem gyakorolta volna be jó előre, mit fog mondani, hogy minél hatásosabb legyen – titokzatos, valami ábrándos." – Nem akarta tovább folytatni, mert már ezek is szokatlan kifejezések voltak tőle, nem lett volna jó, ha Mrs. Cole gyanút fog. Az asszony azonban csak szórakozottan heherészett, és megpaskolta a fiú karját. „Öröm látni, hogy ennyire lelkes vagy. Ha tényleg meggyőződésetek, hogy Tom a megfelelő… bár akadna, aki szívesebben csinálná, ebben biztos vagyok… Na jó, legyen. Mondd meg neki, hogy én kérem, nyomatékosan kérem, hogy vegyen részt a darabban. Olyan mogorva és zárkózott az a gyerek – fűzte hozzá gondterhelten. – Ez talán felrázza egy kicsit."

Így történt, de nem abban az értelemben, ahogy Mrs. Cole – vagy Albert Biggs szavajárása szerint a „Cole nyanya" – remélte. Tom gyűlölte az egészet: az ugráltatást, a nyüzsgést, a várakozás és készülődés gyerekes boldogságát, ami akárhová ment – még esténként, a szobája áldott magányában is – ott vibrált körülötte. Átszivárgott a falakon, a csukott szemhéján, az álmai gomolygó, zavaros ködén is… Igen, álmában is ellenük ágált, lázadt, dacoskodott, de nem figyeltek rá, semmibe vették. Minden reggel parázsló, tehetetlen haraggal ébredt, mert tisztán emlékezett valamennyi képre és indulatra.

Ezeket végül is nem bánta; hiszen belőlük élt, táplálóbbak voltak a reggelire, uzsonnára kapott szép, fehér cipóknál, a selymes vajnál, a forró kakaónál… a lelkét borzongatták, édesen, incselkedőn… sürgetően. Nem tudta még, mi az pontosan, amire úgy vágyik, és hogyan érheti majd el, de különb volt náluk, hatalmasabb mindannyiuknál, ebben soha egy percig sem kételkedett. És ők is megértik egyszer, bebizonyítja… Addig azonban… Velük kellett lennie, pedig nem akarta, beszélnie hozzájuk, mikor nem érdemelték meg, meghallgatni őket, holott minden hang, ami csak kijött a torkukon, üres, érdektelen locsogássá olvadt össze. Nem számított. Mindez, minden idegesítő körülmény, hang és kép arra szolgált, hogy felkészítse, hogy megerősítse a hitében; szüksége volt erre a keserű táplálékra, mert ez edzette, ez formálta igazán, ez készítette fel.

Ami viszont zavarta – a temérdek kedvező, bár még illékony hozadék ellenére – az az egész hajcihő hiábavalósága és végtelen unalma volt.

A próbákon Aaaron és Hubert instruálta őket – felváltva. Tom hamar eldöntötte, hogy Aaront jobban kedveli ilyen szempontból. A fiú hideg szakértelemmel, szinte közönyösen osztogatta az utasításait, Hubert viszont, valahányszor Hófehérkét szólította, őrá nézett, Amy helyett.

De nemcsak Hubert tüntette ki a figyelmével Tomot ezekben a nyomorúságos hetekben. A másik kutakodó szempár azonban nem zavarba hozó volt, hanem egyszerűen csak kellemetlen – kezdetben. Jonathan, aki az első próbák alatt azért bukkant fel néha, hogy segítsen Ralph-nak és Milesnak díszletet ácsolni, később rendszeres vendég lett, viszont az igazán értő és szorgos kezekben hagyva festéket, kalapácsot, leült valahol hátul, Aaron és Hubert meg a szereplők és kíváncsiskodók kavargó masszája mögött, előhúzott egy szakadozott, foltos képregényt a zsebéből és nekiállt olvasni. Kezdetben. Aztán Tom azt vette észre, hogy Jonathan nem is a képregényt tanulmányozza, hanem őt figyeli, először csak lopva, mintegy mellékesen tette, végül már szemtelen nyíltsággal. És úgy tűnt, ezt rajta kívül senki nem látja.

Hárman ültek a színpad poros, összetaposott padlatán. Amy a jelmezét – Mrs. Cole egy régi, elhasznált selyemruháját – igyekezett javítgatni néhány ügyes öltéssel, Dennis az elferdült szögekkel karcolt ákombákomokat a deszkákba – és örült, hogy a lány közelében lehet. Tom csak azért maradt velük, hogy titkon a terem túlsó végében tanácskozó csoportosulást leshesse, és megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy nem a felzaklatott képzelete játszik vele. Nem, persze, hogy nem; jól érezte. Látta Jonathan minduntalan felé villanó tekintetét, és látta, hogy mindez tökéletesen érdektelen apróság az összes többi jelenlévő számára. Észre se vették, kétségtelen.

– Ez olyan gyönyörű történet! – sóhajtotta Amy ábrándosan.

– Nem értek egyet a királyfi viselkedésével – jelentette ki Tom hűvösen. – Az én királynőm legyen erős, bátor, és önző vagy kegyetlen is akár, ha azzal engem szolgál. Legyen olyan… mint Hófehérke mostohája, én mindig is neki szurkoltam ebben a mesében.

Dennis hátravetette a fejét, és csukladozva felröhögött. – Nem vagy normális! Ki kedvelné a gonoszakat?

Tom megrántotta a vállát. – Nem gonoszok, csak nem a megfelelő szemszögből nézed. A királynő legalább tesz valamit azért, amire vágyik. Hófehérke viszont mit csinál? Elmenekül és bujkál. A herceg meg elfogadja, hogy a lány meghalt – folytatta méltatlankodva. – Tehetetlenek, idegesítőek.

– Te meg hülye vagy – mondta Dennis immár komolyan, rosszallóan, Amy pedig bólogatott hozzá.

Tom megismételte a vállrándítást, és nem foglalkozott velük tovább. Jonathan, a szemeiben izzó mélységes, sötét tűzzel amúgy is sokkalta érdekesebb – és aggasztóbb – jelenség volt.

* * *

A következő hetekben az egyetlen említésre méltó esemény Jonathan és Joshua „nagy újévi bunyója" volt, ahogy az árvaház lakói emlegették csillogó tekintettel.

Jonathan látszólag minden előzmény nélkül, az udvaron, a szakadó hóesésben rontott a másik fiúra, és percekig csépelte olyan ádáz dühvel, hogy a kisebbek komolyan félteni kezdték Joshuát. Két idősebb fiú – Mark Henney és Jim Royce – összeszedték a bátorságukat, és az egyik próbán megkérdezték Aaront a dolog miértjéről. (Mark jó barátságba keveredett Aaron öccsével abban a réges-régi és igencsak rövid időszakban, amikor a fiú is velük élt az intézetben, és úgy érezte, ez feljogosítja a faggatózásra.) Aaron alaposan meghányta-vetette magában, beszélhet-e erről, végül komoran csak annyit mondott:

– Joshua elvett tőle valamit. Megérdemelte.

Joshua is nyilvánvalóan így gondolta, mert nem elég, hogy töredelmesen bocsánatot kért, valószínűleg még azon az estén, a következő hetekben mindenben Jonathan kedvét kereste, aki furcsamód egyre zárkózottabbá és csendesebbé vált.

Tomot nagyon zavarta, mert a fiúnak így több ideje jutott őt figyelni. Aztán az örökmozgó, élesszemű Gwennek hála, kipattant a nagy titok, elterjedt, mi is lehetett az a valami, amit Joshua ellopott.

– Jonathan ugyanis – szólt a tájékoztatás – újabban mindenhova magával hord egy olyan fekete könyvecskét. – És Gwenn már mutatta is, apró ujjai téglalapot formáztak a levegőben. – Össze van kötve madzaggal. Néha írni is szokott bele, csak egy-két szót, vagy rajzol, végül is nem tudom, meg vannak benne újságkivágások…

Azt senki nem kérdezte meg, honnan szerezhetett a fiú újságokat. Közismert tény volt, hogy a hét fiú kiszökdös éjszakánként. Mrs. Cole is tudta, és abban reménykedett, hogy egyszer majd elfelejtenek visszajönni.

* * *

Az előadás végül rendben lezajlott, Tom pedig fellélegezhetett. Tulajdonképpen egész nagy sikerük volt, csak Amy lépett rá a szoknyája szegélyére, és bukott kis híján orra, a törpék csetlettek-botlottak valahányszor színpadra kellett lépniük (Aaron és Hubert állítólag elment megnézni a rajzfilmelőadást*, onnan vették az ötletet a hosszú köpenyekhez; igaz volt vagy sem, Mrs. Cole nem járt utána, mert akkor azt is kénytelen lett volna kinyomozni, honnan szereztek rá pénzt), az erdei állatokat alakító kisebbek indultak rendszeresen más irányba, mint kellett volna – pimasz, örömteli kacagással –, és Tom vágott még Hófehérke csodás feléledése után is megbocsáthatatlanul fájdalmas és közönyös képet… „De neked szerencsére még ez is jól áll" – csipkedte meg Joshua az arcát idétlenkedve.

* * *

Tomot lágy suttogás ébresztette fel valamikor az éjszaka közepén.

– … bőre, mint a hó, ajka, mint a vér, haja, mint az ében… úgy kívánta... – szavalta Jonathan. Tom ágyának a szélén ült, alakját megvilágította az utcáról beáradó lámpafény. (Az arca viszont árnyékban maradt; Tom agyán egy pillanatra átfutott a gondolat, hogy hirtelenjében nem is tudja felidézni a fiú vonásait.)

Jonathan egyébként a szokásos utcai ruháját viselte, a sapkája a térdén pihent. Mellette a padlón valami nagy és ormótlan tömeg sötétlett – megtömött zsákra hasonlított.

Tom ritkán ijedt meg bármitől is, de a tagjait most megdermesztette a rettegés. Fel nem foghatta, mit akar itt a fiú, minek ül az ágya szélén – ez túlzottan bizalmas, már-már intim dolog volt tőle. Tomot nagyon zavarta.

Nem merte megszólítani, csak nézte, ahogy a fiú szeme minden apró moccanásnál megvillan az aranyló, baljóslatú fényben. Végül nagy' sokára Jonathan törte meg a csendet.

– Lelépek innen – újságolta –, úgyis csak egy-két hét lenne hátra a születésnapomig. Bárcsak magammal vihetnélek… – Kinyújtotta a kezét; az ujja jéghideg volt, ahogy Tom homlokához ért. Most nem markolt a fiú hajába, hanem lassan, gyengéden végigsimított rajta. – Akkor soha többé egyikünk se lenne egyedül. De nem merem… nem merlek… Nem hiszem, hogy féken tudnálak tartani. Pontosan tudom, milyen vagy – jelentette ki elkomorodva. – A csinos külső, az ártatlannak tetsző máz mögött… Figyeltelek, és ezért, de nem csak ezért… többet tudok rólad, mint képzelnéd. – Élesen, zihálva felnevetett. – Többet, mint te magad. Van benned valami… rémisztő, valami különös sötétség. Bár elűzhetném, bár… látnám, hogy akarod. De nem így van, igaz? Kár érted – suttogta szomorúan.

Tom örült, hogy a takaró az álláig van húzva, mert bár nem védett semmitől, legalább a menedék illúzióját adta.

– Azt tervezem, elmegyek az apámhoz – folytatta Jonathan élénkebb hangon. – Nem fogok beszélni vele… valószínűleg… csak megnézem. Birtokai vannak, valahol vidéken. Hangleton** környékén – még sose hallottam róla. Sokan dolgozhatnak neki: lovászok, földművesek… cselédlányok. Az egyiket teherbe ejtette. Áh, talán többet is… De kinek kellett volna egy fattyú? Inkább eltüntették, jó messzire… Londonba, ami elég hatalmas ahhoz, hogy örökre elnyelje… – fuvolázta álmodozva. – Ugyanúgy hívnak téged is, mint a bátyámat, tudtad?

Tom meg akarta mondani, hogy igen, bosszantóan sok ember viseli ezt a nevet, de meg se bírt nyikkanni. Inkább nem is erőltette.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon külsőre is olyan vagy-e… – kezdte Jonathan tűnődve, aztán hirtelen elhallgatott. – Mindegy, nemsokára úgyis meglátom. Felállt, és a hátára lendítette a kitömött batyut. – Egyszer talán megérted mindazt, amit mondtam.

Tom nem akarta megérteni, nem érdekelte, csak arra vágyott, hogy a fiú eltakarodjon végre a közeléből. Dermedten feküdt még jóval azután is, hogy Jonathan mögött becsukódott az ajtó. Aztán nagy' keservesen az oldalára hengeredett; a keze vadul reszketett a dühtől és a félelemtől, ahogy magára húzta a takarót.

* * *

* Kuka ruhája volt a minta. Bár itt csaltam egy kicsit. Ugyanis a történet valamikor 1934-35-ben játszódik, a Hófehérkét viszont csak 1937-ben mutatták be, tehát a fiúk semmiképp se láthatták volna.

** A hatodik kötet egyik fejezetében, mikor Harry és Dumbledore Bob Ogden emlékeiben járva eljutnak a Gomold-házba szerepel ez a mondat: Mikor elhaladtak az útjelző tábla mellett, Harry rápillantott: „Great Hangleton 5 mérföld" – ez állt a visszafelé mutató nyíl alatt, az előre mutató alatt pedig ez: „Little Hangleton 1 mérföld". Vagyis Gomoldék Hangleton környékén laknak, de nemcsak ők, hanem persze Denemék is… Ki mire következtet ebből? ;-)


End file.
